MHA: Family Honor Chapter 1
Hana Tachibana: Origins Est: the outside of Mora Band (モラバンド morabando) Elementary School. Four year old, Hana Tachibana was standing in the front of the classroom. Hana had scarlet red hair, blue eyes. There was scarlet red monkey's tail protruding from her lower back. She was standing barefoot. Hana was feeling anxious, it was her first day at school and she was worried how the other kids were going to treat her. One of the students, a purple haired girl named Akira Kurosawa, was looking at Hana with a combination of hatred and disgust. Hana was hoping to make some friends at this school, even though the kids at the Orphanage told her it was pointless. The teacher was getting impatient and prodded Hana into introducing herself already. Hana took a deep breath and tried to make a good first impression. "Hello my name is Hana Tachibana, I've never been to school before because-" Akira interrupted her "Because you're villain spawn and you don't belong here" several other kids followed Akira's lead calling Hana a mutant freak, Antichrist, villain spawn, one of them accused her being a spy. Hana glanced at the teacher hoping the teacher would say something but the teacher just told Hana "Get on with it" Hana continued "-because my mom wouldn't let me. My mom and I have always been moving from place to place-" "blowing up buildings" Akira called out again. Hana was about to start talking again when another kid called out "poisoning towns" and a third "kidnapping people" a fourth "stealing weapons" and finally Akira called out "trying to conquer the world". "I never hurt anyone, I never did any of that. That's all my mom" Hana shouted, she was looking at Akira specifically. Akira laughed like she's just won an argument "she admits it, she admits she's Villain Spawn". Hana blushed. She knew she couldn't defend some of things her mom had done over the years, but she didn't want to call her mom evil. "I....I admit my mom has done some bad things…" Akira slapped her hands on the desk and shouted "-like kidnapping my dad and suspending him over a shark tank" Hana had no idea how to respond to that, had her mom actually done that? "...I'm sure she must have had a good reason." Akira Kurosawa turned to the teacher and asked "My mom is Diamond: the unbreakable hero, how come the Monkey Queen's daughter is in my classroom!" the teacher apologized to Akira "I'm sorry that were the ones who got stuck with the Monkey Queen's daughter. Our classroom was the only one with an empty seat. I tried to fight it but my hands were tied." The teacher pointed to Hana's seat and told her to go. While Hana was walking passed Akira, Akira tripped her. Hana looked back at the teacher hoping the teacher would say something but instead the teacher just told Hanna to go to her seat. Life isn't naturally fair, when I was 4 years old I found out at some kids are born to be loved and others are born to be hated. Category:Chapters